Morning Discovery
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Todoroki came to school early in the morning to have time for himself but Uraraka and Bakugou already there before him. / "Just fucking answer it." / "Your temperament is kinda adorable and do you know that I like your face so much?" /KACCHAKOFIC /R&R?


I just followed the series and can't help but ship Kacchan and Ochako

this is my first fic in this fandom please be easy on me

Possible OOC. Grammar mistakes. Virgin!Todoroki (sorry not sorry)

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

* * *

.

.

.

Todoroki was just about to enter his classroom as usual before he suddenly heard a voice from inside. It was so early in the morning, he intentionally went to school at this hour to have time for himself so he wondered who already arrived before him.

Todoroki slowly crept closer to the door. He might look like a suspicious stalker in front of his own classroom, but he didn't care.

As he pressed his ear on the door, he found out that there were two different voices from inside the class

"Eh? Why are you asking me that?"

A feminine voice could be heard, Todoroki silently confirmed that it was Uraraka's voice. So who's the other person?

"Just fucking answer it, angelface."

Foul mouth, harsh voice, none other than our Bakugou Explosion-is-my-middle-name Katsuki. Todoroki nodded to himself.

Now that he already knew who, the only question is why are they here so early?

Moreover why is Uraraka with Bakugou? He didn't recall they get along well as to come together so early in the morning .

"Stop calling me that, geez!" Uraraka sounded annoyed. "Okay so you want me to answer your question which is "Is Todoroki your type of guy?" when you are actually my boyfriend? Nice one, bakagou."

Todoroki blinked once at the mention of his name, then blinked once again when she mentioned _boyfriend._

 _My boyfriend._

His eyes widened in realization.

Bakugou and Uraraka are an item.

He didn't like the fact he's eavesdropping on them, but he still pressed his ear firmly.

"So what!? I just need one fucking answer and you should make sure that answer isn't as shitty as the person mentioned in the question."

Uraraka sighed, then he guessed she was snickering. "Ooooohhhh, are you perhaps jealous?"

"W-WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT, WHY SHOULD I BE JEALOUS AT YOU AND THAT SHIT FACE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME BEING CURIOUS? HELL."

Bakugou frantically blurted out excuses along with curses here and there. It was too obvious, Todoroki pitied his lame excuse. Bakugou really need a filter for his mouth though, does he talk to his mother with that kind of mouth too? Todoroki can't help but wonder.

"Silly," she giggled. "Give me some time. Todoroki is nice… check, handsome and smart… check, strong and talented… check. Hot and chill… Check."

He felt embarassed a lil' bit even though it's indeed a fact.

"What—"

"But!" She stopped him from saying anything more. "YOU are my boyfriend, and I think you are far better than him except the chill part. You don't have any chill!"

"Why you—"

Todoroki tried to peek a bit from the sidelines, it wasn't like him to be curious about this kind of thing but now that he already heard about all of it, peeking won't add much to the sin. He could see Uraraka stopped him from blurting out curses again by cupping his cheeks.

"Your temperament is kinda adorable and do you know that I like your face so much?" she said while smiling and stroking his cheeks. Bakugou couldn't say anything for a moment and there's a tint of red on his cheeks. Before he put his hand on her hand then inched his face closer to her slowly while smirking.

"Yeah, I know that."

Todoroki widened his eyes at the next scene, their lips met. It wasn't an innocent kiss because Uraraka was letting out a moan. Wait, did they play with tongues? Todoroki blinked.

They did it many times before Bakugou moved to her neck and at this part Todoroki already walked fast to get as far as he can from the classroom. He might be chill, but that kind of thing still got him embarassed. He couldn't stand to watch anymore than that, though it was funny to see the explosive bastard acted all romantic like that.

Maybe from tomorrow onwards he should come to school before the sun even rised to have a time for himself.

Yeah, he should.

.

.

.

* * *

Ayy thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
